Hurt: Edmund's POV
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: This songfic is basically about how Edmund is feeling during Prince Caspian. Sucky summary, but please read!


**A/N: I'm sorry that I deleted the first version, but there were some things that I had to correct. Here it is once again!**

**This is fanfic was inspired by the song 'Hurt' by Thousand Foot Krutch. I don't own any of the characters from the Chronicles of Narnia- only C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

Hurt

Edmund couldn't understand it. This wasn't the Peter he knew, the brother he trusted with his life. All he saw was a teenage boy that had so much anger inside that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

It seemed like there was no magnificence left. Not that Edmund saw anyway. Instead it was filled with desperation, a need to prove himself to everyone around him. But Peter was going about it the wrong way.

There were only so many fights Peter could have before something went wrong-something that he might regret. He would get into scraps just because someone looked at him wrong. And no matter how many times Edmund would jump in and help, he would just say, "I had it sorted."

Edmund was getting so sick of Peter not letting anyone in when he needed them the most. He wanted to help him the way he had helped the others. Edmund couldn't count how many times Peter had pulled him out of tough scrapes during their reign in Narnia. He had even gone as far as throwing out courtiers, just for looking at Susan and Lucy.

It hurt Edmund to know he had the ability to help his older brother and he couldn't do a single thing, not that Peter would let him for that matter. He knew that Peter needed him, but how could he comfort him when he refused and denied that nothing was wrong?

_Drop the ball, watch it fall far below_

_Suck you in, hold your breath_

_The undertow creeps in slow_

_Everyone owns a gun deep inside_

_It's just a matter how you let it slide_

_Help me help you they won't be there_

_Help me help you they won't see_

_It hurts when you need me_

_And I can't break your fall_

_It hurts when you can't see _

_And it hurts_

Edmund was torn. He knew Lucy was right of course, to wait for Aslan and believed that she saw him across the gorge, but Peter seemed pretty adamant about following through with the night raid. And he wanted to be there for his brother, whatever his decision was. But somewhere, deep down inside, he felt this wasn't the right one. Still he followed Peter into battle as he had done so many times before.

As he signaled their troops that it was time with his torch, he heard the drawbridge being raised. Then he heard Peter yell, "For Narnia!" and he waited to hear the words, "And for Aslan!"

But they never came. For a moment, Edmund was stunned. Peter _always_ ended the battle cry with those three powerful words. But not this time around.

Just "for Narnia." _His _Narnia. _His _country. _His _kingdom. _His_ glory. But that was just it. It wasn't his country; it wasn't his kingdom, not anymore. Why was Peter trying so hard to bring back that which he once had? Couldn't he just accept it? Apparently not.

Again thoughts of his youngest sister drifted through his mind. Had Lucy been right? Had Peter really forgotten who actually defeated the White Witch? Judging how poorly the raid was going, he also knew Lucy was right, in more ways than one.

_Drop the switch, scratch the itch, watch it grow_

_Inch by inch, the cutting board, watch it swing to and frau_

_Everyone carries one deep inside _

_It's just a matter of how much you let it slide_

Edmund lingered outside Aslan's How before going inside. He really didn't want to be around Peter at the moment. Instead of admitting his failure, he had the nerve to blame Caspian for the whole thing. Truthfully, both of them were at fault, but putting the blame upon someone else as an alternative to coming clean was taking a step backwards.

He loved his brother with all of his heart, but to see him act this way was pure torture to him. When Peter hurts, he hurts and he wanted to fix that. But again Peter didn't need help, or at least he didn't think he did. He 'had it sorted.'

Edmund leaned his head against the cold stonewall and whispered, "Let me help you Peter, like you have done for me so many times."

And with that he went inside, hoping that the old Peter would be waiting for him on the other side.

_Wash it off, take the loss, let it go_

_Take it in, drink it up, we can just take it slow_

_Everyone carries one deep inside_

_It's just a matter of how much you let it slide_

_Help me help you they won't be there_

_Help me help you they won't see_

_It hurts when you need me_

_And I can't break your fall_

_It hurts when you can't see_

_And it hurts_

"_This isn't good,"_ Edmund thought as he was running towards the entrance to the Stone Table, with Peter and Lucy at his side. They had just gotten word that Caspian was about to make a terrible mistake…releasing the White Witch.

When the three of them arrived at the scene, they saw Caspian standing with his back to him, his hand outstretched reaching towards Her. Time stood still for Edmund, never thinking that his path would cross with hers ever again.

Peter started towards Caspian, just as a werewolf came and attacked Edmund. He took care of it soon enough, and when he looked up, he saw Peter now standing in Caspian's place with his sword drawn, yelling, "Get away from him!"

At first the White Witch retracted her arm in surprise, and said, "Peter dear. I missed you."

Edmund cringed. It was the same sickly sweet voice she had used to reel him in so long ago. "Come on Pete," he whispered to himself, "Stab her. Run her through. You're stronger than this."

"You know you can't do this alone," she continued, never taking her cold, piercing eyes off her victim, stretching her hand out once again.

To Edmund's horror, Peter lowered Rhindon slightly, transfixed. Edmund had seen enough. Someone had to do something right, and if Peter wasn't going to do it, he would. He strode up behind the sheet of ice unnoticed and with all of his might, stabbed her through the middle.

The whole sheet started to crack, but Edmund didn't flinch or waiver. Not anymore. It shattered into many pieces. All eyes were on him, but the once he focused on were his brother's. Peter had a shell-shocked look on his face. Edmund didn't wait for him to say anything. He didn't want to hear it at the moment.

"I know. You had it sorted," he said in disappointment, looking directly at Peter.

With that he sheathed his sword and walked out of the room.

_It hurts when you need me_

_And it can't break your fall_

_It hurts when you can't see_

_And it hurts_

Edmund somehow had managed to shake off Susan. He didn't feel like talking at the moment. He was now practicing with his two swords where all the weapons were being stored, releasing some of anger that was flowing through him. It was a way he used to relieve frustration long ago. Twisting, turning, he performed all the maneuvers and tricks perfectly.

As he stopped to catch his breath, he felt like someone was watching. Sure enough, when Edmund turned around, his brother was standing there in the doorway.

After wiping the sweat off of his brow, he walked over to sheath his swords and asked Peter, "Is there any particular reason that you're here?"

"I…um…I came to apologize," Peter answered, walking tentatively into the room, "I've made a terrible mess of things, especially with you."

"Yes, you have," Edmund agreed, turning to face his brother, "Do you have any idea what it feels like standing next to your own brother and not recognize him? Do you know how much it upset me when you got into fights every other day, always saying that you 'had it sorted?'"

"Ed-"

"Let me finish Peter, please," Edmund, said as he cut Peter off. His voice grew steadier and stronger with each passing word. "Sometimes I felt so tired of cleaning up your messes, explaining to mum how you'd come home with cuts and bruises," he calmly explained, "sometimes I asked myself why I jumped in there after you and not let you battle it out alone."

Peter made no comment, staring down at his feet, shuffling them awkwardly.

"But then," Edmund continued, "this voice of wisdom and love, whispers in my ear, 'because he has done the same for you. He's your brother.' In the end, that's all the reason I need to follow you in battle, to be there by your side."

Peter looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but Edmund held up a hand to stop him and said, "I know what you're going to say Peter, and I know you're sorry, but I don't think I want to hear it just yet. You know that I will always forgive you. Just not right now. It doesn't seem like the right time. Just save it for later."

Peter nodded in understanding, knowing all too well that feeling, and replied, "Fair enough."

Edmund gave him a half smile. "I think I'll go check on the sentry."

As Edmund walked towards the exit, he stopped in front of Peter gave his left shoulder a gentle squeeze. He looked into Peter's cobalt blue eyes and sad in a quiet voice, "I may not always agree with everything you do, but I'm always in your corner. Always."

Peter returned his small smile, and with that Edmund headed off down the tunnel.

_And it hurts when you're lonely_

_And I'm standing right beside you_

_And it hurt when you told me _

_That you told me that you tried this on your own_

The fireworks over the Telmarine castle were certainly a sight to behold. Edmund, who was standing on a high balcony, was watching them intently. Cheers and laughs directed his attention to the festivities down below. Susan was talking with Caspian about something (he would have to tease her later about that) and Lucy was dancing with her DLF Trumpkin. There was one person unaccounted for.

"There you are," a voice from behind him said. Edmund turned around to see Peter walking down the hall towards him.

"How's the shoulder?" Edmund asked turning back to the celebrations, leaning on the balcony, Peter standing on his right side.

Peter rotated the once dislocated shoulder, and replied, "Sore, but I'll live."

Edmund smirked. Typical Peter. He never had any concern for himself, just the ones around him. But that's what made Peter…well, Peter.

Peter turned to face Edmund. "Ed, I need to get something off my chest," he said, "and please don't say 'save it for later.' I can't wait any longer and I haven't been the most patient person of late, you know."

Edmund turned to look at Peter, and replied in a quiet voice, "I guess you're right."

Peter placed both of his hands on his brother's shoulders, looking him square in the eye. "You have always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve. Even if it weren't your fight, you'd jump right in without a second thought. Those cuts and bruises you were given weren't yours to bear, and I never really thanked you or apologized for my stupid actions. So I'm saying this now: I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I never meant to cause you, Lucy, or Susan any pain."

Edmund, who was holding back tears that wanted so desperately to come out, said, "I will always forgive you Pete. I'm sorry for not accepting your apology sooner. It's just that I didn't want to do it when my heart wasn't in it. Then it would be meaningless and that would've done nothing for either of us."

Peter released his grasp of his shoulders and turned to the continuous fireworks. "You'll have to apologize for that, Ed. I felt the same was when you were returned to us from the White Witch. I knew you were sorry; I just couldn't forgive you right then and there. I needed time. I felt like I couldn't say it until I really meant it; like I needed proof that you would never do anything like that again. But when she stabbed you and almost didn't make it…I wished right then that I'd done it sooner."

Edmund stared at his brother and he could see his glassy eyes, the fireworks reflected in them.

"I was never mad," he croaked, and Peter jerked his head towards him, "Just hurt. You'd been treating me like an outsider this past year and honestly, it was unbearable at times. I should've have been so many things: angry, irritated, annoyed, and even betrayed. But I was never any of those things, not once. To have you here, standing in front of me, knowing that you will always pick me up when I fall and sacrificing yourself to keep me safe is enough. It's enough for the rest of my life, Pete."

At that point, Peter reached out, cupped his hand behind Edmund's neck, and pulled him into an embrace. Edmund wrapped his arms his big brother, letting his tears flow freely onto his shirt. Never had he felt such love and affection for his brother than at this moment. For the first time, in a long time, he had his Peter back.

Peter gently stroked the back of his head. "It's alright Ed," he whispered in his ear, "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I will always be here for you."

Edmund pulled back a little bit, gave a watery smile, saying, "I'm going to hold you to that promise Peter Pevensie."

"It's the one that I intend to keep," Peter replied, and with that, both brothers walked down hall, each with a hand wrapped around a shoulder of the other, knowing that nothing will ever hurt as much when they had each other to run to.

_Hope you never hurt_

_Hope you never cry_

_Hope you never lose your way tonight_

_Hope you never crumble_

_Hope you never fall_

_Hope you never throw away the_

_Drop the ball, watch it fall far below_

_Suck you in, hold your breath, watch it swing_

_It hurts when you need me_

_And I can't break your fall_

_It hurts when you can't see_

_And it hurts_

_It hurts when you need me_

_And I can't break your fall_

_It hurts when you can't see_

_And it hurts_

_And it hurts_

_And it hurts_

_And it hurts_

_And it hurts_

_And it hurts_

_And it hurts_

THE END

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if I didn't get some of the scenes exactly right. I don't have the Prince Caspian movie with me at the moment so I went off what I remembered. I do hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
